universeconquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Inquisition
This is a Profile of the Inquisition from Warhammer 40k. Summery The Inquisition is a secret organisation that exists outside the standard administrative hierarchy of the Imperium of Man. The Inquisition acts as the secret police force of the Imperium, hunting down any and all of the myriad threats to the stability of the God-Emperor's realm, from the corruption caused by the Forces of Chaos, Heretics, mutants and rebels, to assaults from vicious alien species like the Tyranids, Orks or Drukhari. It was Malcador who first created the secret organisation that would later become the varied Ordos of the Inquisition at the start of the Heresy on the orders of the Emperor. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Known Leaders/Champions *Inquisitor Representative Military Leaders *Inquisitor Lords *Inquisitors **Ordo Malleus ***Torquemada Coteaz ***Hector Rex ***Quixos ***Ahmazzi **Ordo Hereticus ***Fyodor Karamazov ***Tyrus ***Silas Hand ***Astrid Skane ***Globus Vaarak ***Soldevan **Ordo Xenos ***Kryptman ***Gregor Eisenhorn ***Emil Darkhammer ***Helynna Valeria ***Gideon Ravenor ***Jena Orechiel ***Velayne Ramaeus ***Van Vuygens *Grandmaster *Master *Adeptes Sororitas Canoness Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals *Deathwatch Terminator Captain *Deathwatch Watch Master *Deathwatch Apothecary *Grey Knight Brother Captain Other *Lichtenstein *Olianthe Rathbone Military Units Infantry |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Staffs Melee weapons Territories (Varies) Terra * Age founded/conquered: Unknown (The Inquisition was established on Terra by the venerated Malcador the Sigillite) * Territory type: Homeworld * Inhabitants: Humans * Civilians: 100 of billions * Military: Unknown Stats Enter the following information in each section below. Civilization Stats Tier 4: Galactic Dominance: They possess the means of travelling across the galaxy in relatively short amounts of time, thanks to the usage of the Warp, like many of the factions in the Warhammer 40k universe. They even have the means of devastating entire worlds with weapons of mass destruction. Power Source Science: Chemical Weaponry (With Deathwatch, they utilize chemical weaponry that are super effective against various alien races, such as Tyranids' biological capabilities) Robotic Enhancements (Various members and units possess their own cybernetics that enhance their strength and/or combat capabilities) Divine: Faith Empowerment (With the Sisters of Battle, Their strength increases by the amount of faith that they have for their service in the Emperor's name) Supernatural Objects - Weaponry (The Grey Knights of the Ordo Malleus uses weapons that are best suited for combating against supernatural creatures such as the Daemons of Chaos) Conquest Stats Tier 6-A: Multiple Systems: The Inquisition is divided into many different Ordos with their own functions of dispensing Imperial authority against corruption and evil within mankind,they have different headquarters established all across the galaxy to make sure that their influence would not be lacking. Power Stats DC: Solar System: With Kaldor Draigo who manages to match the strength of Greater Daemons and Daemon Primarchs who are relatively close to one another where the former grows to the size of solar systems. Small Planet: Various elite members such as members of the Officio Assassinorum which can match and kill minor Daemon Princes of the Warp. Continent: The usage of Exterminatus methods such as Atmospheric Incinerator Torpedoes which ignites the atmosphere and burns the surface of a planet. Small Planet: The High Leaders of the Inquisition, which can take on substantially powerful Daemons of the Warp. Island: The fire power that the warmachines the inquisition possess such as Dreadknights, which should be comparable to Space Marine Dreadnoughts. Small Building: Inquisitorial forces such as Deathwatch which are the same as Space Marines. Wall: The fire power of the Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. Speed: FTL: The usage of faster than light means of Inquisitorial star ships through the Warp. FTL: high level Inquisitorial leaders reaction speed compared to fighting Greater Daemons of Chaos. Unknown: Spacecraft flight in the vacuum of space. Subsonic+: Valkyries flight speed comparable to the regular Imperial Guard Valkyries speed. Superhuman+: The speed of land tanks and Dreadknights comparable to other human land vehicles. Superhuman+: Inquisitor Speed comparable to other mortal leader/hero members (Including Deathwatch, Grey Knights and Sisters of Battle standard speeds). Athletic: The max speed of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. Dura: Solar System: Can survive attacks from Greater Daemons in the Warp. Endured, but was greatly hurt by casual attacks from Daemon Mortarion. Small Planet: The High Leaders of the Inquisition, which can tank attacks from powerful Daemons of the Warp. Island: Inquisitorial Battleships that can tank significant damage from other battleships. City: Inquisitorial machines which are purposed for tanking damage from enemies and even used to hold enemies back and battle daemons. Small Building: Deathwatch members which can take damage from weapons of similar energy to their bolters which can turn enemies to bloody mist. Wall: The durability of Inquisitorial Stormtroopers. Skills Stats Any Inquisitor comes into any act of duty (on or off battlefields) well equipped to handle a particular task being issued from their higher ups to deal with the threat that has been detected by the organization or the Imperium as a whole. They have the power to mobilize any and all resources the world has to offer based on their power to assume control in any particular field to track down their targets or source of corruption, this means they can access the forces and tech of Space Marine, Sisters of Battle, Imperial Guard and any other Imperial forces for their mission. Strengths/Pros The Inquisition is organized int numerous Ordos, each which takes on a particular task or rooting out any problematic causes of corruption and treachery in the Imperium. Each Ordo even has their own special means of fighting such as the Deathwatch with chemical weapons against aliens, Grey Knights with powers to combat Daemons, and Sisters of Silence to combat rogue psykers. They possess some of the strongest and most potent tech and relics the Imperium has to offer to ensure the safety and continuity of mankind as a species. Weaknesses/Flaws Their biggest flaws are their over reaction to when acts of corruption and treachery is taking place, and that they can assume control over almost any and all forms of military and political power when it comes to inquisitorial matters. This would lead to internal strife between fellow Imperium members, even at times trade blow for blows with one another. They would even initiate Exterminatus on planets that may be innocent, have valuable resources or fresh number of human population. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery Exterminatus Retribution.jpg|The Inquisition performing Exterminatus on a world for Alien incursion. Warhammer 40K Dark Heresy by henning.jpg|Members of the Ordo Malleus fighting off Daemons of the Warp. Inquisitorial Organisation2.png|The Operations of the Inquisition across the Galaxy Malcador the Sigillite.jpg|Malcador the Sigillite, the Founder of the Inquisition. Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Profile Category:Tier 4 Civilization Category:Army Category:Work In Progress Category:Sci-Fi Category:Gaming Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Science Category:Divinity